deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Meta Knight/@comment-24092644-20150122225457/@comment-27077671-20151104230822
Not saying I want Sonic to win, I actually still think Metaknight would win, but... “Sonic has demonstrated complete mastery of his speed, using it effectively in any kind of environment, and can use it for both high-speed offense and defense.[51] Not only can he run at maximum tilt in straight lines, but also in full tight circles and through sharp turns with full control over his momentum, and without recklessly crashing into unintended targets. However, he has trouble keeping his balance when coming to an unexpected halt at high speeds. As far as stamina goes, Sonic's is seemingly limitless as he is never winded from running. Additionally, Sonic can apply his speed for other abilities: he can heal himself by vibrating his body, launch shockwaves by spinning at high speeds, leap in midair, launch stunning waves with kicks and create barriers of super speed. He can also set strong winds in motions with high-speed movements to attack opponents, similar to aerokinesis. Sonic has shown astounding feats of kineticism, precision and has reaction time to match his speed. He possesses incredible and flawless acrobatic skills and agility, alongside supernatural reflexes, making him able to avoid lasers and any incoming obstacles with precise and delicate movements, alongside with double jumps and wall jumps. When launched into the air, he can also perform several airborne tricks before landing. As demonstrated in his first meeting with Silver, Sonic can even sense attacks beyond his field of vision due to his sharp reflexes. He also has incredible jumping skills, allowing him to jump up to several hundred meters, even when carrying extra weight. Sonic possesses a degree of superhuman strength, though he has been noted to lack overall raw power by comparison.[52] He can push things several times bigger and heavier than himself, run without extra weight slowing down, and his various Spin Attacks are strong enough to cut through metal, burrow through gigantic boulders, and damage foes countless times his size. However, it is debatable whether the latters power comes from his super speed, his super strength, or a combination of both. Most of Sonic's strength particularly lies in his legs though; with a single kick, he can topple the colossal Egg Golem and knock back several Egg Gunnermechs at once. This does not mean that Sonic's arms are not strong either; in Sonic the Hedgehog CD where Sonic exhibited enough strength to tear robots apart by hands and in Sonic and the Black Knight he could punch through a collapsed wall. Sonic has several times demonstrated extreme resilience to damage. He can survive getting caught in the crossfire from all angles by Eggman's robots (which only knocked him out cold briefly), withstand the force of a massive explosion and a Hyper-go-on-based black hole unscathed, being pummeled with swords, and can smash through several robots with his fist without any discomfort. Additionally, Sonic has several times been able to survive impacts from free-falls at extreme heights, bordering at the edge of space, only to shake it off when landing, and even withstand atmospheric entry unharmed. Sonic possesses an indomitable force of will; in situations where most others would give up and resign themselves to defeat or imprisonment, and where he is severely outnumbered and outgunned, he never loses faith in himself and never surrenders. This trait enables him to keep on fighting even when utterly exhausted or after taking an abnormal amount of physical punishment, and even withstand mind-controlling powers, like the corruptive influence of Dark Gaia as a Werehog and the Overmind's psychic powers, though in the latter's case he did have some protection. Even when possessed by the Ifrit, Sonic was arguably able to at least regain control for a few moments. ... One of Sonic's less used signature moves is the Super Peel Out, or Figure 8 Dash, where he stays pivoted in one place and his legs move fast enough to create the illusion of an infinity symbol (more correctly a Möbius strip) beneath him. He holds this and then blasts forward, allowing Sonic to push himself out at extremely fast speeds. Another rare technique is the Blue Tornado where Sonic jumps into the air and creates a whirlwind by circling a particular spot at high speeds which can throw his opponents into the air or blow away armor and weapons. Sonic Wind is when Sonic creates a cyclone of blue swirling winds and fires it at the opponent. Sonic is also able to use the Light Speed Dash and Light Speed Attack which allows him to achieve light speed movements for either exploration or combat.” http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog Btw, Sonic at base moves faster than light, Sonic Colors. SuperSonic is ten times faster (but Sonic has unlimited speed SEGA, WHICH ONE IS IT?!), so in Super form, he is ten times faster than light. Friction from the high speeds also makes his attacks dangerously hot. So in the end, it actually is a close match.